Calor y Temperatura
by Italia-Von-Bielefeld
Summary: "Es que Liet, la fisica es asi como que totalmente confusa, y no termino de entenderla"  "Dejame ver... La temperatura y el calor, no? Creo que podria explicartelo"  "Tipo que haces?" Grito alterado. Algo asi como que LietxPol x3
1. Chapter 1

**El calor y La temperatura.**

"Es que Liet, la fisica es asi como que totalmente confusa, y no termino de entenderla"

"Dejame ver... La temperatura y el calor, no? Creo que podria explicartelo"

"Tipo que haces!" Grito alterado, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, estaba apunto de descubir que la fisica no era tan mala.

Algo asi como que Liet x Pol x3

Hahaha, bueno, aqui esta esta historia totalmente inspirada en la clase de fisica, yo en mi magico mundo rosa lleno de ponys y yaoi, y derrepente inicio a escuchar lo que decia la maestra sobre "el calor y la temperatura" y me quede de "o/O eso... es yaoi!" xD

Bueno, mejor no hablo mas, aqui esta el resultado de esa clase, debo de aclarar que lo tube que escribir con libro en mano, porque al igual que Feliks, no soy del todo buena en la materia xD

Hetalia no me pertenese, pero si me perteneciera, sin duda alguna todo seria rosa y estariamos rodeados de ponys O_o!

La clase de fisica tampoco me pertenece... creo ._.U y am... advertencia, algo asi como Yaoi/Shounen ai- Lithuania x Polonia y Uso de nombres Humanos (Feliks-Polonia)(Toris/Liet-Lithuania)

* * *

El polaco cerro el libro de golpe, mientras un suspiro frustrado se escapaba de sus labios e inclinaba su cuerpo sobre la silla.

Esto llamo la atencion de Toris, quien llevaba observandolo desde momentos antes y le parecio extraño su comportamiento, despues de todo se encontraban en periodo de examenes.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto acercandose al rubio, que abrio los ojos y lo miro aburrido.

-No entiendo la fisica- Suspiro abatido -Es que tipo, es totalmente confusa y no logro entender por completo-

El lithuano le dedico una de esas miradas de madre dispuesta a ayudar a su niño y abrio el libro.

-¿Que tema es?- Pregunto mientras lo hojeaba.

-Pagina 178- Susurro aburrido.

-Humm... el calor y la temperatura, verdad?-

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza y el castaño solo sonrio, antes de iniciar su mini-clase.

-Pues veras... el calor y la temperatura, aunque estan relacionados, son diferentes, te describire lo que es el calor primero- Hizo una pausa y miro al polaco, el cual tenia una curiosa expresion en su rostro, una de total concentracion.

-El calor es una forma de energia que esta asociada con el movimiento de los atomos y moleculas, ademas de otras particulas que forman la materia- Termino y dirigio su mirada a feliks, quien tenia una ceja mas levantada que la otra y la mirada fija en el.

-No entiendo nada aun- Susurro algo decepcionado y cerro los ojos nuevamente, el ojiazul miro al techo y poso un dedo en su boca.

-Ya se- Susurro con un tono alegre y tomo entre sus manos las del rubio, quien no tardo ni un segundo en ponerse como tomate y abrir los ojos totalmente sorprendido, pero al intentar retirar las manos la silla se inclino aun mas, provocando que cayera al piso.

Toris tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, pues todo habia pasado muy rapido.

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?- Pregunto algo alarmado mientras se agachaba y ayudaba a levantar a su amigo. El cual tenia las manos llenas de heridas que al caer se habia provocado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Ah, no lo puedo creer- Susurraba el castaño mientras desinfectaba las heridas, el ojiverde solo miraba en otra direccion, sonrojado. Toris termino por colocarle unas vendas delgadas en los dedos para que ya no sangrara.

-Bueno... ¿Continuamos la clase?- Pregunto desganado, el polaco se limito a asistir. -El calor es una energia y se trasmite de un cuerpo a otro- susurro, y tomo con delicadeza las manos de su acompañante, el cual solo se sonrojo. -El calor de mis manos pasara por las tuyas, hasta que se iguale- El corazon del polaco latia con tanta rapidez, que no podria lograr concentrarse, y dio gracias a todos los dioses porque el lithuano tenia los ojos cerrados y no se daria cuenta de lo sonrojado que se encontraba en esos momentos. El castaño se quedo en aquella posicion por unos pequeños minutos y luego se separo.

-¿Entendiste de esta manera?- Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, una la cual solo el podria dar.

-si..- Feliks asintio solamente, por lo que el lithuano se puso de pie y camino hacia su cama.

-Creo que es todo en lo que puedo ayudarte, suerte en el examen-

El polaco asintio, y miro nuevamente el libro sobre el escritorio.

-Fisica, eh...?- Susurro, para despues mirar sus manos y sonreir. -Despues de todo... No es tan mala-

* * *

Huhuhu, que les parecio? Bueno, malo, horrible, van a matarme por escribirlo? xD ok, no :3 nyu, espero que les haya gustado owo, mi segundo fic LietxPol x3

haha, creo que me salte la explicasion de lo de la temperatura... pero venia sobrando xwxU juju, dejen comentarios, para que me digan lo que piensan sobre mis historias gay =D (?) y me critiquen para mejorar aunque sea un poco .w.

Acepto tomatazos, golpes con tuberias, "afectuosas" clases de fisica, y reviews. +w+


	2. Chapter 2

**El calor y la temperatura**

"Magnetismo"

Ok, se suponia que esto era un one-shot, lo se... pero esque hoy en la clase de fisica (de nuevo!) se me ocurrio esta segunda parte, asi que no lo pude evitar y lo acabe ese mismo dia xD

Hetalia no me pertenece, pero si me perteneciera, sin duda alguna todo seria rosa y estariamos rodeados de ponnys (tambien rosas :D)

La clase de fisica tampoco me pertenece... creo ._.U y algo asi como Yaoi/Shounen ai- Lithuania x Polonia y Uso de nombres Humanos (Feliks-Polonia)(Toris/Liet-Lithuania)

* * *

-Toris, Toris~- Lo llamaba una voz en medio de su sueño, una voz bastante conocida. Abrio los ojos con cansancio y pudo divizar a un rubio ojiesmeralda sentado sobre el.

-...¿Que sucede?- Pregunto desganado, pero antes de contestar el rubio se lanzo a abrasarlo, con una gran sonrisa.

-Mira esto!- Grito emocionado, golpeando con un papel en el rostro al castaño.

-¿Es... un 6...?-

-Sii! un 6! osea, ¿sabes lo que significa!- El polaco parecia tan feliz, lo cual solo confundia un poco mas al ojiazul.

-...¿Que?- Pregunto preocupado.

-Aprobe! osea, es la primera vez que apruebo un examen de fisica! oh, gracias liet!- Se abrazo con mas fuerza a el lithuano, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios.

-Feliks... un 6 tambien es una calificacion bastante mala- Dijo, mientras sonreia con dulzura, el rubio hizo un puchero, pero volvio a sonreir.

-Pero es mejor que un 5!- presumio, con una sonrisa cinica.

Toris abrazo al rubio, atrayendolo para que se acostara a su lado. Pasaron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que el rubio se decidio por hablar.

-Liet... bueno, osea... hubo otro tema... que llamo mi atencion- Susurro, un poco sonrojado.

-Hmm?... ¿cual?- Sus ojos se azules se posaron sobre el polaco, que desvio la mirada.

-El... magnetismo...- Susurro con voz suave.

El lithuano mostro una leve sonrisa. -Es simple...- Inicio a hablar -Polos iguales se repelen, y los opuestos se atraen- Termino, cerrando los ojos.

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del polaco, que tomo de las manos a el mayor y se acerco mas a el.

-Entonces nosotros... ¿nos atraemos?- Pregunto entusiasmado, Toris abrio los ojos soprendido, mientras su sonrojo se volvia evidente.

-¿Que?- Inicio a titubear, pero un dedo indice sobre sus labios lo hizo callar.

-Siempre dices que tu y yo somos totalmente distintos por eso... ¿nos atraemos?- Liet observo como la mirada de su amigo se volvia triste al no escuchar su respuesta, y en un momento de impulso beso con delicadeza los labios de su amigo, lo cual lo sorprendio mucho, pero cerro los ojos y correspondio al gesto.

-Tu.. si me atraes...- Susurro al separarse el castaño, robandole una sonrisa al rubio.

-Y tu ami- Susurro con seguridad, para despues besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

xD quedo bastante corto, creo... pero no me culpen, lo escribi en plena clase! *w*... aunque disfrute mucho escribir por lo menos un beso... ù.u no puedo creer como es que escribo cosas taaan cursis! ._. si yo amo el lemon! xwxU pero ya que...

Les agradesco a todos los que dejaron review *3* hahaha los amo! enserio :3

.w. dejenme alguna opinion neee? :D

acepto tomatasos, golpes con tuberias, principes lithuanos, lo que quieran! x3 yo lo acepto!


End file.
